Please tell me you're Okay
Cheers for bad titles* Oh well, Anyway this is a Re-write to an old story having to do with this picture here (http://koho2001-2.deviantart.com/art/Zuma-486445737) (Yes Mindy and Zuma where originaly a couple) Anyway I decided to Re-write it with Mindy and her Current Mate Viktor Note - This may be a bit odd since Viktor is a Snow Pup (Well part of a snow team) but keep in mind in the Original Viktor was actualy Zuma. Story Mindy, Rocky and Skye were playing around outside of the lookout when their Tags flashed. “Paw Patrol too the Lookout!” Ryders voice cracked through the tags. The pups Ran to the elevator going up and getting their uniforms on. Chase jumped out followed by the other pups. “Ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase said standing up strait. “I just got a call from Viktor, he was doing something out on the lake when the ice gave way under him. He said his paws are slipping fast and he needs help!” Ryder said. Mindy had been listening intently since Ryder had said ‘Viktor’ she Quickly sat up. “Viktors in trouble!” She cried worried. “There's Snow thing that can stop me!” She called running over to the slide and going down. Ryder quickly hit her badge getting her snow plow their just in time as she landed in it and sped off to find the lake. She came to a screeching halt and saw Viktor whose paws were slipping on the ice as he scrambles to get a grip. Mindy quickly ran onto the Ice carefull not too step too hard and crack it. But her pace sped up as soon as she saw Viktor completely slip and fall into the water. Mindy ran over to the ice and grabbed ahold of what she could pulling him out of the water. As she reached to pull on part of his back she felt him working with her too get out. As Soon as he was completely out of the water he collapsed onto the ice. Mindy quickly ran to her vehicle grabbing a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket. She Wrapped Viktor up. “Come on Viktor, we need to get you off the Ice.” She said. He weakly stood up and took the few steps, using Mindy for balance, too get too the wet grass and laid down. Mindy quickly dried him off the best she could and gave him the mug of hot chocolate pulling him into her vehicle. “Come on we need to get you somewhere warm.” Mindy said. Viktor got up having a bit more strength but still shaking and got into the snow mobile. Viktor held the mug taking small shaky sips from it. “What happened!?” Mindy asked him. Viktor kinda shook his head. “I don't know..” He sighed taking another small sip. “Well at least you're safe now..” Mindy said a bit embarased. Viktor looked at mindy and smiled. “You saved my life..” He said giving her cheek a small lick making her blush hard. “Thank you.” (Sorry its so short TnT) Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Stories